Sweet Blasphemy
by August31Eniigma
Summary: What happens when Jersi heads to a Black Veil Brides concert? One concert, changed her life forever. Follow her journey through breakup, love, rehab and so much more.
1. Concert Date

Two friends were getting ready for the concert of their lives. They were going to see their favorite band, Black Veil Brides.  
"Man, I cant believe you got us front row tickets and backstage passes Jersi!" a black haired girl named Kaliegh squeeled.  
"I know! And just think," she started off as she grabbed Kaliegh in a hug. "We'll be front row, close enough were I can rip Andy and Ashley's shirt off! Plus! We'll be able to meet the band!" they both screamed in excitment. An hour passed and with Jersi at the wheel, they were headed for the The Phix in Phoenix, Arizona, while jamming out, to of course, BVB. They soon arrived and pulled into an excellent parking spot. Kaliegh and Jersilocked the car and headed inside. As they got to the meet and greet area, the security guard checked their passes and allowed them entrance. Moments passed and not only did the meet and greet with the band, Kaliegh sensed some flirting between Jersi and Ashley. As the two friends headed out to the stage, Kaliegh pulled her friend to the side. "What's up Kal?"  
"Jersi, you were totally flirting with Ashley!"  
"I was?"  
"Dont play stupid."  
"Well I guess I just didnt notice it." The black haired girl rolled her eyes at her best buddy, they headed out into the crows and had taken their rightful place in the front row. The band played Carolyn, Knives and Pens, Sweet Blasphemy and We Stitch These Wounds.  
"Alright, the next song we are going to play is...PERFECT WEAPON!" Andy yelled out and the audience erupted in screams. He flashed at smile at Jersi. Ashley caught this and became furious. 'Andy always gets the girls, and this time, he isnt going to get Jersi. I remember her so clearly when she introduced herself to me.' Ashley thought as he played the bass louder and harder than he ever did. Thee more songs passed and the show was soon over. Jersi and Kaliegh headed out and had gotten into the car. Before they could drive off, Ashley got to Jersi's driverside window. She unrolled it.  
"Um hi Ashley! What brings you here?"  
"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out with me sometime." Jersi was completly shocked that he asked her.  
"Uh, yeah! Sure! I'd love too. You wanna switch numbers so you can contact me when you're free?" Ashley nodded and traded his cell phone for hers. They entereds their numbers and switched the cells back. "I guess I'll be hearing from you soon!"  
"You sure will." Ashley leaned in her car and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He waved goodbye as he headed back into the venue. Jersi's tan cheeks were now bell pepper red.  
"What the hell just happened!" Kaliegh asked shocked. There was a slight pause.  
"I got a date... with Ashley Purdy of the Black Veil Brides."


	2. Eyes on the Prize

A couple of nights passed since the BVB concert at The Phix. In the tour bus, Ashley was in the shower; Andy on the other hand, opened Ashley's bunk curtain and peeked in. 'Good, he's in the shower.' Andy pulled out a pair of scissors from his back pocket, he heard a cough. There stood Sandra, arms crossed across her chest.  
"Andy..." he quickly stuck the scissors behind his head.  
"Oh! Hey Sandra! Wass up girl?" he failed at playing it cooley. Sandra glared at him, stuck her hands out, motioning him to give up the scissors.  
"Give." Andy sighed and gave her the scissors. Ashley had gotten out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed his cell. He had taken a picture of himself and sent it to his Twitter, so all his fangirls can scream. Steam escaped the bathroom as he opened the door and walked out. Getting changed into normal clothes, Ashley sat on his bed and dialed Jersi's cell number. He soon closed his bunk up and drove off in his cadillac to go pick up Jersi. Andy wasnt too far behind, he wanted to spy on this date. Ashley looked at himself in the rearview mirror as he pulled into Jersi's driveway, he thought someone was following him. Ashley shook his black haired head, he got out of the car and walked up to her front door with a single red rose. After knocking on the maple door a few times, Jersi finally opened up. She wore a yellow sweater that was snug around her waist and bust, showing off her curves. She also wore faded blue; ripped jeans.  
"Wow... you look beautiful Jersi..." Ashley complimented as he handed her the rose. Jersi had taken a deep breath of the flower.  
"Thank you... I didnt want to over and or under do anything.'  
"You never could." he flashed a smile. Ashley placed his arm out, gesturing chivlary. Jersi blushed and hooked her arms around his. Andy's eyes flashed in anger as he watched what happened and soon Jersi and Ashley left for their romantic evening. They had Italian dinner and now were off to a romantic walk in the park. Andy lured into a tree and blended in like a ninja. Ashley still had the vibe that he was being watched. He didnt want that to ruin his date. Ashley noticed Jersi had gotten closer to him.  
"What a beautiful night, huh?"  
"Yeah, perfect for a walk in the park with a gorgeous date." Ashley smiled, Jersi smiled back but suddenly shuddered.  
"But its cold, haha." Ash had taken his leather jacket off.  
"Here." he said as he placed it around her shoulders. He heard a yelp and a crash soon followed. Ashley turned around and noticed two long legs sticking out of a bush. "Excuse me as I go talk to that bush over there..." Jersi looked at him with a confused face.  
"Um... okay..." she managed to chuckle out as she sat on a swing. Ashley made a bee line for the bush and once he got there, he hopped over it and pinned Andy to the ground.  
"ANDY!" snapped Ashley.  
"Uh... hey Ash... how's it going?"  
"Dont play stupid with me Andy. Have you been following me and Jersi around ALL NIGHT?" Andy didnt answer. Ashley slammed him into the ground again. "WELL?"  
"OKAY! Yes, I have been." Andy finally confessed. Ashley sighed.  
"Wait til Sandra hears about this... she's going to kick your ass to New Zealand and back again."  
"You wouldnt dare tell her."  
"Watch me." Ashley got off of Andy and walked back to Jersi, texting Sandra quickley. Andy knew when he arrived back at the tour bus, he was a deadman walking. "Sorry about that Jersi." he said apologetically as he sat down next to her on the swings.  
"Its okay." she said. Jersi looked at him. "Ashley?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I know this is going to sound awkward, but since youre in BVB and all, when's the next time Im going to see you?" Fuck. Ashley didnt honestly know the answer to that.  
"Truth be told," Ashley started as he looked out into the night sky. "Probably in a couple of months, unfortunatly. Dont get me wrong, I love the band, our fans and the job itself, but I really like you Jersi and I dont want anyone stealing you while I'm away." Jersi looked at him.  
"Sorta like the song, The Mortician's Daughter."  
"Huh?"  
"Oh, I was just thinking on how you mentioned, it reminded me of that song." Ashley chuckled.  
"Oh... haha, yeah... I dont mena to rush things, and feel free to say no butl would you like to come back to the tour bus with me?" the auburn haired girl's mind screamed. She couldnt actually believe he asked her that.  
"I'd love that." Ashley stood up and offered her his hand. She had taken it and they walked back to his cadillac and they drove back to the bus. If Andy was jealous before, wait til he sees Jersi with Ashley... in the same bunk.


	3. BeLoved BeGone

Jake woke up to the sound of Andy and Jinxx arguing whose turn it was to drive. Sandra was ignoring the two idiots and was reading a Rolling Stones Magazine. She looked up and noticed the half asleep guitar player.  
"Morning Jake, sorry if Beavous and Butthead over there woke you up." she apologized.  
"Nah, it's fine. My cell alarm woke me up."  
"Say, do you mind and waking Ashley up? He usually never sleeps in this late."  
"Sure thing." Andy rolled his eyes at the wheel. Jake walked back to Ashley's bunk; he reached up and pulled the curtain back. "Ash man, time to wake AH!" he half yelped when he saw Ashley sleeping with a girl. His arm was drapped over her like Jinxx does with Sammi when they sleep together. Luckily they were covered by a blanket because Jake knew that they were naked. He quickly closed the curtainand ran up to the front of the bus. "ASHLEY HAS A GIRL IN HIS BED! AND THEY'RE NAKED!" Andy slammed on the breaks, Sandra held on for dear life and Jinxx's bagel was flown out of his hands.  
"Awww... man... my bagel..." Andy unbuckled his seatbelt, shot out of the seat and stormed back to the bunks.  
"ASHLEY!"  
"WHERE'S THE FIRE?" Ashley screamed as he shot up and cracked his head off the ceiling.  
"Ooooooo..." Jinxx and Jake said simotaniously once he cracked his head.  
"DAMN ANDY! WHAT THE HELL IS THE EMERGANCY?"  
"Get down here so we can have a lil chat," Andy said with his jaw clenched. "and if you got too, put some pants on." Ashley lifted the blanket and looked under.  
"Mind closing the curtain for a moment?" Andy shut it quickly and waited for him to arrive. Ashley slipped on his skinny jeans, quickly kissed Jersi on the lips, climber over her and out. "Okay, Im here FATHER, what it it?" Andy sensed some attitiude.  
"Why do you have a girl on the tour bus! No girls allowed except for Sandra! Especially a fangirl!" flared Andy. "AND YOU SLEPT WITH HER!" The boys went back n' forth for about 20 minutes before Sandra stepped in.  
"Alright... alright! Andy, she's just a girl and I see both of your points but if Ashley loves her, let her stay. It isnt like she can just get off and walk home; we're in Missouri now."  
"So youre taking his side!" Andy snapped.  
"No! Im not taking anyone's sides!"  
"If you love me like my big sister, then you would take my side!" Before Sandra could reply, Ashley stepped in.  
"You know what Andy, drop Jersi and I off at the airport, we'll fly back to L.A and live in my home," Ashley as he stepped back by his bunk. "Oh, and find yourself a new bass player, because I QUIT!" Everyone was stunned; Ash climbed back up into his "former" bunk.  
"FINE! I CAN REPLACE YOU IN A HEARTBEAT!" Andy yelled back, he turned and pushed passed everyone and began to drive off back on the road. Ashley woke Jersi up and they were cuddling next to one another. He pulled out his cell and got on Twitter and posted a new tweet. 'I just quit BVB, sorry everyone!' once he pressed the tweet button, it was only a matter of time before every Bridesmaid and Usher was in a hurricane of sadness and depression. About two hours and the tour bus pulled into the airport. Ashley helped Jersi off of the bunk and they both got off the bus. Ashley said goodbye to Jake,Jinxx and Sandra; Jersi said goodbye as well and the couple walked into the airport. Jake sighed, and everyone got on the bus. Sandra walked over to Andy.  
"You better get on Twitter, MySpace, and FaceBook and tell our fans that we have to cancel the rest of the tour because YOU wouldnt let Jersi stay; so do that or get Ashley back." she said sternly to him. Andy's face went from angered to sadness. He was just about to disappoint many fans.  
"What did I do?" he said, hitting his head on the steering wheel. 


	4. Run off to LA

A airplane landed in Los Angeles, California, both Jersi and Ashley departed from the airport and headed to Ash's home. Jersi coyly looked at Ashley through her dark hair as he drove. She didnt know why they werent with the band anymore. A couple hours passed and they soon pulled into this beautiful driveway. They walked up to the door, Ashley unlocked it with his set of keys, and opened it up. As they sat their bags down, Jersi looked all over the beautiful home.  
"Wow... its beautiful Ash."  
"Thank you." he replied.  
"Hey, uh... Ash..."  
"Yes babe?"  
"Will you teach me to play bass? I've always wanted to learn." His eyes lit up like the fourth of July.  
"Of course! Let me go put our things up in my room and I'll grab another bass." Ashley headed upstairs. Jersi called Kaliegh.  
"JERSI! WHERE ARE YOU?" Jersi chuckled at her friend.  
"I'm fine. I'm with Ashley at his home in L.A!"  
"L.A? BVB is suppose to be in St. Louis tonight."  
"You havent checked your Twitter did ya?"  
"No..."  
"Well Ashley quit." There was a silence.  
"ASHLEY QUIT BVB?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Jersi, you know what this means dont you? Once people find out that you two are an item, they're gonna start to blame you for Ash leaving Black Veil Brides."  
"Well his true fans will accept us. Look Kali, I got to go, Ash is gonna teach me how to play bass." Kaliegh and Jersi had hanged up their cells. Ashley came back downstairs and with another bass in his hands.  
"Ready?"  
"More than ever." They sat down on his couch and he began to teach her how to play simple frets; but there was this one fret that was giving her issues, she couldnt pick up on how to play it.  
"Like this..." he said as he placed his hands over hers and helped her along. Jersi blushed when he looked down and smiled at her. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Ashley replied by slowing kissing her back, caressing her cheek. They let go of one anothers lips and then looked deep into their eyes. Jersi giggled. "What?"  
"Nothing... youre just too cute." Ashley chuckled at her response.  
"Thanks." He pulled out his cell phone and turned on the camera. "Come be in this pic babe. Gotta let my followers see the beautiful 'Purdy' lady." Jersi laughed. She got close to him and Ashley snapped the picture; he looked at it. "Beautiful." Ashley slipped the phone back into his pocket. "Hun, I'm gonna go take a nap, okay?"  
"Okay Ash. Sweet Dreams baby." Ashley headed up into his bedroom and Jersi decided to go on the laptop. She retweeted a few things, replied to a few questions and saved that photo of her and Ash. Before she the little red 'x' box to close out the picture, she read some of the comments people posted. Most of them were 'You dumped the band for her?', 'She's ugly Ashley.', and 'She's burning your ticket to fame.' Jersi only read a few more before she decided to close the laptop. Her brown eyes began to tear up. She wiped her eyes gently with a tissue and soon headed upstairs. She slowly crawled into bed with Ash and curled up next to him. Jersi thought what would happen if she was ever seen by the Purdy fanbase or if they saw the two together. Only nightmare's filled her head.


	5. SexLoveRockNRoll

Andy was driving to Ashley's house. He was planning on getting his bass player back. Pulling in, his crystal blue eyes noticed that Ash's car wasnt home. He still decided to see if he was home, afterall, Ashley's car could be in the autoshop. Andy got out, walked up to the door and knocked. Jersi answered and when she saw him, she scoffed.  
"What do you want Andy?"  
"I need to talk to Ashley."  
"Well he aint home, so leave. Now."  
"Can I at least stay until he returns?" Jersi thought about it. Her mind told her not to but her soul said yes.  
"Fine... but stay in the kitchen and away from me." she let him in and Andy sat in the kitchen. Time passed and there was still no sign of Ashley. Andy tried texting him, but to no avail, no reply. Jersi walked into the kitchen, before Andy could say anything, she did.  
"No, Andy, I dont know what time he's coming back. It should be soon... I hope." Andy smiled evily at himself. He saw this as oppertunity knocked.  
"Oh... its okay. I got time." Andy stated as he got up off of the black bar chair. Jersi looked at him wild eyed, wondering and watching his every move. The 6'3 man was now looking at her face to face. "Why dont you love me?" he asked, cupping her cheek, looking deeply into her chocolate eyes.  
"Andy... I'm with A-ashley. I dont wanna love you even if I wasnt with Ash."  
"But you sure seemed like it at the concert. Afterall, you were the one to rip MY shirt off." Andy said making his lips cautiously close to hers. She was more wide eyed then before  
"I am a fan of yours Andy, but I love Ashley, not you."  
"Dont say that... beacause I know you do..." replied Andy as he took her by a full head of hair and crashed their lips together. Jersi started to struggle and fight him off but he was just too powerful. As Andy had her in his arms, kissing, Ashley snuck his way into his home without being noticed or heard. He quietly placed his keys onto the coffee table and sat the groceries down. Quietly heading to the kitchen, Ashley could hear the scuffs and muffles of someone trying to escape something. He peered around the entrance to the kitchen witness Andy not only heavily making out with his girl but he was also beginning to feel her up! A fire lit in him like never before; and he like it. He bolted forward and speared Andy right into the ground. Jersi gasped when she saw Ashley wailing on Andy with his fists. He soon got up and walked over to Jersi. Ashley hugged her tightly.  
"Oh Ashley! I tried to push him off, but he woundnt budge."  
"Sshhhh...I know." Andy got up, wiping his jaw. Ash stood protectivly infront of Jersi, him and Andy had a stare down. "What the HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE ANDY!" the tattooed man yelled.  
"I came back to get the best bass player ever back. Ash, please come back to BVB, everyone misses you, eve-"  
"Why should I after I just caught you macking and feeling up on my girl?"  
"Ash, think of your fans! All of the PurdyPorn followers! Please come back... dont come back because I asked or even for the band, but come back for all the Purdy bridesmaids and ushers. Please Ash..." Ashley had taken a moment and thought about it. He sighed heavily.  
"Fine... but! only for my fans and the band; but not for you personally Andy Six."


	6. Emergency

Two months had passed since Ashley reunited with the band. Andy and Ashley were still not the best of friends like they were before but they were alliances. Jake and Jersi were sitting on an electric box, eating some McDonald's and talking. Sandra looked around the cornered and smiled. She was glad that Jersi was making friends and not just clinging to Ash all the time. A sadden thought hit her mind, Sandra shook it off and walked back to the bus and decided to take a shower.  
"So can you sing there Jersi?" Jake chuckled, talking with a half of his Big Mac in his mouth.  
"I sing, but I dont know if I'm good."  
"Ohh vamo canta canta canta.." Jake tapped the box. Jersi had to think of a song but decided if she cant make herself a fool infront of Jake, who can she make herself a fool infront of?

"_Boy keep doing what you're doing get me hot  
Winding up your body you don't have to stop  
My temperature is rising, want you more than before  
It's an animal attraction, whine your body up (Ha Ha Ha)  
It's the magic on the floor (Ha Ha Ha)  
I don't wanna wait no more._" Jersi sang to him. Jake was impressed by her voice.

"You got yourself a pair of lungs right there miss Jersi. You could do something with them."  
"Really Jake! Really? I could? Can you help me?"  
"Well... since we have a day off... I guess I could." he teased. She glomped Jake hard. The both of them started to laugh. An hour or so passed, Andy was walking to his room when he recieved a phone call.  
"Y-ello?"  
"Hey Andy, have you seen Jersi anywhere?"  
"No sorry Ash. Um Last I saw her she just got back with Jake from the local MickyD's."  
"Ah, thanks Andy. By the way, Sandra wants eveyone together soon, she apperently has a huge announcement for everyone."  
"Alright, I'll be there right after I hit the shower." The both of them had hung up and Andy hit the shower. Everyone was there for Sandra's announcement except for Jersi. She didnt hate Sandra, she actually thought of her like a older sister, but no one could find her.  
"Jake you were with her earlier, where is she?" Sandra questioned him.  
"I was helping her record a song that she wrote and then she said she had to go to the restroom and I havent seen her since."  
"Then I'll go check in the bathroom, be right back." Sandra walked off and headed to the women's restroom. "Jersi! Jersi! Hey girl you in here! Jer-" Sandra stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Jersi lying on ground, her head in a pool of her own blood, unconcious. A lead pipe layed next to her. Someone attacked her. Sandra quickly ran back to the boys and told them what happened. Ashley shot out of his seat, jumped over the couch like a horse and ran to the women's bathroom, with the guys right on his tail. When he reached the bathroom. It was locked. Ash punched and kicked it repeditly. He tried slamming his shoulder into the door as well. Nothing was working. He had to get to her, it was basically his soul mission. Andy tapped Ash on the shoulder and winked. Ash knew since Andy was so tall that he would do some damage. The two alliances backed up, ran and kicked the door nearly off of it's hinges. Ash jumped in and ran to Jersi's side. His hands turned from a light peach to a blood red color in seconds. Tears started to roll down his face as he clutched Jersi to his chest. He nuzzled his face into her raven colored hair.  
"CALL THE FUCKING AMBULANCE! HURRY!" screamed Ashley in terror and anger. Jinxx quickly dialed 911 and requested a ambulance asap. Jake knelt down beside his friend and rubbed Ashs back, telling him everything was going to be okay. Soon an ambulance and EMT's arrived. They had taken Jersi out of his grasp. Ashley was relentless, he didnt want them to take his baby. Sandra told him that if they didnt take her to try and heal her, she was going to die. Ashley let go and watched the EMT's take her away. Sandra let Ash cry on her shoulder, he only stayed there for about five minutes before he ran off. Jake and Jinxx were tempted to go after him but Andy held them back.  
"He needs time to think." he said. The blue eyed 19 year old looked at Sandra. "What was your news Sandra. We'll make sure Ash and Jersi know." Sandra sighed.  
"I'm leaving Black Veil Brides."


	7. Fantasy

Ashley was sitting in a chair next to Jersi's hospital bed. He held her hand, his thumb lightly stroking the top of it. 'Dammit... I knew I should've been with her at all times.' Ash thought to his self. He was mentally and physically tired since yesterday. As he still held her hand, his eyes began to droop, the tiredness taking over his mind and body. Before he completely passed out, Jake, Andy, Jinxx and Sandra quietly entered the room barring gifts. Jake carried a purple and blue puppy, setting it on a table next to Jersi's bed, Jinxx placed the black stuffed horse next to Jake's gift, Sandra did the same with her frog, but Andy didn't. Andy had so much gifts, he simply dropped them on the floor and placed the 'Get Well' balloons on the table. Everyone talked to Ash quietly so they wouldn't wake Jersi.

"How is she doing man?" Sandra questioned him.

"Well... they predict she's in a coma, but they arent entirely sure. I guess they have no clue because of her brainwaves... or something like that. I'm not entirely sure."

"Hopefully she'll get better." Andy looked at Sandra; she knew what she had to do now. "Ash... I know that this probably isnt the greatest time to tell you but... I'm leaving Black Veil Brides." Ashley was stunned. He grabbed Sandra and pulled her into a hug. The rest of the boys joined the group hug. Jinxx looked up and noticed Jersi.

"Guys... Jersi is stirring in her sleep." Everyone looked at her while Ash went back and sat in the chair. They watched her toss and turn relentlessly. Jersi began to moan as if she was in pain.

"Ashley...mmmnnnpphhh... Ashley!" she cried out.

"Shhhh... talk to me," Ash said as he moved a piece of her hair outta the way. "I'm right here." The raven haired the girl squeezed her eyes for a moment and then slowly opened her eyes, revealing the muddy color. Ashley smiled enthusiastically. Everyone in the room was surprised; Sandra immediatly left to go get a nurse and tell her that Jersi was now awake.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in the hospital dear." Jake replied. Jersi asked looking at the boys and then to Ashley. He smiled at her. Sandra returned with a nurse right behind her. After a couple of tests, the nurse told everyone in the room that the hospital would keep Jersi one more night, just to make sure she was back to full health.

"Guys, we have a show tonight; we gotta get to the show and still get a sound check in and everything." Andy stated, tryin not to sound like a complete jerkface.

"I can't leave Jersi here." Ash stated bluntly to the band.

"Ash, you can always come back after the show and signing." Andy replied.

"Ashley," everyone looked at Jersi, watching to see what she was going to say next. "Go to the show and preform like the rockstar that you are destined to be. I dont want you missing out on this tour. I'll be right here when you return...okay?" Ashley looked at her worriedly. Jinxx nodded towards the rest of the band to leave so Ash and Jersi could have some alone time. Once they left, Ashley layed down on the bed next to Jersi and cuddled her.

"I just dont wanna miss anything baby..."

"Ashie, I'l be fine I promise. After the signing, come here and we'll cuddle all night just like we are. Promise." Jersi looked up at her boyfriend of 3 months, looking deeply into his moca colored eyes.

"Alright baby... I will. But I'll be back asap to come see you again."

"I know love, I know." Ashley and Jersi shared a passionate kiss. Soon Ashley said goodbye and left to go to the soundcheck. Jersi decided to fall back asleep after eating some hospital applesauce and updating her Twitter. Later that night, the boys were finishing up their makeup and were ready to head out on stage. Jinxx looked at Ash, he walked over to him.

"Ashley... I know you miss her with all you're heart. I miss my Sammi Doll as much as you miss Jersi; but before you know it, the show and signing will be over before you know it."

"Thanks bro." Ashley and Jinxx shared a quick bro hug, then it was time to head out on stage. Once the band played 'Perfect Weapon', 'Sex and Hollywood', 'Never Give In' and 'The Gunsling', and were getting ready to preform 'Sweet Blasphemy', the club lights started to act up, as if they were strobe lights. The fans thought it was apart of the show but honestly BVB had no clue what was going on. Music began to play, it was different from their type but still had a rock edge to it. They began to hear a voice sing.

_I'm your whisper in the wind_  
_I will kiss every inch of your tender skin_  
_sending chills up and down your spine_  
_that's because now you are mine_

_I'll come to you in your dreams_  
_close to scare your fears_  
_love will be on the way_  
_bring sparkles in your eyes_  
_see the desire between you and I_

The crowd, mostly of girls, split down the middle and a girl walked through the middle towards the stage. She wore a black and white laced corset, a short black mini skirt, black heels and her hair worn in a huge pompadour. She looked up and it was Jersi! Ash's crystal white teeth shined bright. Jersi continued to sing and walk towards him and got on stage.

_Fantasy, only love can save me now_  
_fantasy, let me be your fantasy_  
_supernatural when the superstar kiss_  
_once upon a time our love was bliss_  
_fantasy, let me be your fantasy, fantasy_

Jersi's hand glided down Ashley's bass guitar neck and then down the six strings, causing the Spectator bass to play some notes. "Ashley Purdy..." he looked at her still with a smile.

"Yes?" Jersi slightly giggled.

"Let me be your fanstasy..."

"You already are." Ashley pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Most of the girls aww'ed and so did the band. Jinxx looked at Jake.

"Dude... are you crying?" Jake quickly realized and wiped his tears.

"NO! I was sweating through my eyes thats all. These stage lights are getting to me." Jinxx chuckled under his breath and turned back to Ash and Jersi. He was glad they were back together once again.


	8. Make Love to Me

**Warning! This Chapter contains lemoney goodness. Not my best but hey, I didnt have my perv bible... so deal. Dont Like, DONT read!**

Only a few simple days had passed and BVB finally finished the tour. Everyone headed to their L.A homes and decided to chill. They all would miss the shinanigans, fans, preforming and everything inbetween but everyone needs a break at some point. Andy was sitting on his couch and updated the Offical Myspace of Black Veil Brides, letting all the fans know about Sandra leaving on her choice and terms and about the new drummer the band recruited; that would hopefully make a huge impression on the BVB fanbase. Jinxx decided to spend the day with Sammi and go out shopping, Jake decided to catch up on the sleep he missed and Ashley and Jersi decided to spend the day home. It was around 5pm and Ash was still sleeping. Jersi was up by 12 and got bored. So she decided to do a live Stickam. She logged on to her Twitter and announced that she would be doing one in about thrity minutes. That time passed and she was on Stickam. Jersi was having a blast talking to the fans of BVB and her own little fans.

"Where's Ashley right now?" she said, repeating someone's question. "Well... Ashley is asleep in our bed." The fans went nuts and asked her if they would see him. Jersi looked around and then nodded. She picked up the laptop. "We're going on a journey." Jersi quietly stepped in the room and then looked over to Ash. He was still sound asleep. She mouthed ready in the camera and then she showed Ash to all the fans. A flood of messages poured in saying how adorable he was asleep. Jersi winked at them and then froze. She sensed Ashley move; Jersi had stayed perfectly still. Ash woke up, rubbed his eyes and then looked at Jersi.

"Morning baby..." He's eyes shut partway because of the glow of the laptop. His moca colored eyes fixed on the laptop. "YOU'RE ON STICKAM!"

"Maybe!"

"JERSI!" Ashley shot outta bed and chased his girlfriend all through out the house with millions of fans watching the hunt. Jersi dropped the laptop on the couch and continued to run. The Black Veil Brides fans watched as Ashley and Jersi shot in and out of the frame many times. Ashley eventually slammed Jersi to the ground right infront of the camera and the outlaw couple began to wrestle. All the fans were laughing at their muffles and scruffs. Eventually Ashley tapped out to a move and that ended the battle. Jersi jumped back on Stickam.

"Alright guys, well I gotta go. Sorry! But I gotta go teach a lesson to Mr. Purdy over there." Jersi blew a kiss to the fans and signed off. Ashley had picked himself off of the floor and went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. He popped the top off and chugged it. Jersi looked at him in disgust.

"What?" Ashley asked simply.

"Nothing."

"Whatever. Anyways what do you wanna do tonight baby?" Jersi cocked a smirk at him and smiled. She walked over to him and walked her fingers down his chest.

"I was thinking... you know... you,me and the bed, get a little...freaky." Ashley chuckled.

"Whatever you desire my outlaw princess." the couple shared a kiss then released each other's lips, not parting far, still almost touching.

"Baby I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine with a sunroof top and a gangster lean... I go to zero to sixty in three point five seconds baby." Jersi taunted him, turning away from him and grinding against his already shown package. Ashley had taken Jersi by the hand and led her to the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Ash flipped on some music and catered to Jersi. He pulled her from her waist to his stomach, Ashley turned on the southern charm and kissed down her neck, leaving little love bites along the was slowly becoming weak in the knees and falling under his spell that he was casting. Ash rubbed his hands up her sides and slowly lifted her shirt off. Jersi turned around, grabbed Ashley's shirt color and ripped it in half. He shrugged it off, the black garment dropped to the floor. Ash caught Jersi in a juicey kiss. The Oulaw couple fought for dominance; Ashley unbuttoned his girlfriend's jeans and pulled them off. Jersi unsnapped Ashley's pants but before she pulled his off, she rubbed her hand up and down his member. Ashley moaned in the pleasure.

"Mmmm baby..."

"You're just too hot to handle and to cold to hold sweet thing." Jersi replied getting a firm grip on his throbbing cock. He tilted his head back in pleasure. Ashley thought that he could get her on the bed, but before Ash got Jersi all the way down; Jersi twisted her body and slammed Ash on the bed before he could react. Both were on the bed and Jersi staddled her love. She lowered her body, so their chests touched. They locked their chocolate eyes on one another. Ashley was about to try a move but Jersi grabbed his hand and layed it down on the bed. "One who is to curious in observin' the labor of bees, will often be stung for his curiosity," Jersi's intoxicating voice whispered. "So lay back, the queen bee is about to sting." Jersi had pulled off his skinny jeans and boxers and then Ash flipped her over and looked down at her beauty. He unsnapped her bra, threw it across the room and pulled her panties off with his teeth by the elastic waistband. Jersi breathed deeply, Ash gave her a look.

"You okay baby?"

"Yeah... just a little nervous." A thought occurried in Ashley's mind.

"Are you still a virgin?" Jersi didnt answer at first. "Jersi... you gotta tell me."

"Technically yes... but theoretically... no." Ash looked at her with a concerned face.

"What do you mean "theoretically"?" He could tell by her face she didnt wanna talk about it.

"When I was younger... I was raped..." Jersi finally admitted. "But it wasnt by someone I was dating or loved."

"I'm so sorry baby, we dont have to if you dont want too." Ash started to climb off of her. Jersi stopped him"

"I want to Ashley... I love you more than anything in this world; please, make love to me Ashley." Jersi pleaded him. Ashley climbed back on top of her.

"You positive?"

"More positive then the theory of Pi." Ashley chuckled at her positiveness. They returned to their love festivites as if they never stopped. Jersi decided she wanted to be back on top. She settled her palms on his lower abdoman, throwing her head back with a long moan as she began to ride him. Ashley groaned out a curse and latched his hands onto her thighs once more, sliding them slowly to the top, letting his thumbs tease her swollen clit. She cried out and became wetter, clentching his length with her muscles, riding him harder. They continued to switch from who was on top for about a half hour til Ashle suddenly stopped. Jersi looked at him through her sweaty hair.

"If either of us move, I'm gonna explode inside of you."

"It's alright Ash, go ahead."

"You sure?"

"Definatly." Ashley thrusted one more time and he exploded his juices into her. Jersi moaned in pleasure and relief. Ashley collapsed next to her, his head hitting the pillow. Jersi cuddled next to him as he pulled the blankets over them. Jersi turned her head and looked at the tired PurdyPorn Star. "I love you Ashley."

"I love you too Jersi."


	9. News! News! News!

**All songs used belong to their original owners/creators :) Enjoy!**

A couple of months had passed and the boys were offically off the tour. It was a break from all the crazy concerts, fans, bullshit backstage and much more. Andy had brought in the new drummer only a month ago. His name was Christian Coma, but called CC or Double C to some of the fans. At first Jersi was uneasy around him. She didnt care for him, but was starting to warm up to him. The boys were spending a day with each other watching TV and playing video games. Jersi on the other hand was hanging out with her bff for life, Kaliegh.

"So when are you due?" she questioned.

"SHH KALIEGH! Damn! You still got a loud ass mouth. Nothing has changed about you I can tell." Jersi hushed her friend. "It's gonna be a April baby." Kaliegh screamed in excitement. Jersi hit her upside the head with a pillow.

"Ouch!" Kaliegh returned the hit to her friend. Soon they were in an ultimate pillow fight. "Wait- wait! Ri- remember in highschool, you preformed that song that had that alternative metal beat to it..." Jersi quickly knew what her friend was talking about.

"Get on CC's drums, you should still remember it." Kaliegh nodded and hopped on the drums.

"Hell yeah, it's from my favorite band!" Jersi walked up to the mic, turned it on and grabbed an extra electric guitar. She cranked the amp up to max and they started playing.

_Should I let you fall?_  
_Lose it all?_  
_So maybe you can remember yourself._  
_Can't keep believing,_  
_We're only deceiving ourselves ._  
_And I'm sick of the lie,_  
_And you're too late._

_Don't cry to me._  
_If you loved me,_  
_You would be here with me._  
_You want me,_  
_Come find me._  
_Make up your mind_

The girls continued to rock. Jake's ear picked up the sound while they were outside.

"What the...hey guys!" Jinxx, CC, Ashley and Andy all came over to him.

"What's up Jake?" asked CC.

"Hear it?" All the boys were silent and then they heard Jersi singing again.

"Yeah... isn't that 'Call Me When Your Sober' by Evanescence?"

"It definatly is. Jersi listens to them all the time when we're home." Ashley commented.

"Do you think it means something towards you Ash?" Andy wondered.

"I dont think so... I mean, I drink, but not like so much that I slip into a deep sleep." The boys sat there and pondered the thought. Jinxx volunteered that they should go up and see what's going on. The friends agreed and went inside. With Ash leading the way, they all eventually arrived in the green room. But instead of 'Call Me When You're Sober' the girls were now playing 'Lithium'.

_Don't wanna let it lay me down this time_  
_Drown my will to fly..._  
_Here in the darkness I know myself_  
_Can't break free until I let it go, let me go_

Ashley walked up to her while she continued to sing. He had taken her hand into his. She smiled as she continued to sing, as if she was sorta telling a story. Jake had taken control of the guitar as he slipped it over her head and placed the strap on his shoulder.

_Darling, I forgive you after all_  
_Anything is better than to be alone_  
_And in the end I guess I had to fall_  
_Always find my place among the ashes_

_I can't hold on to me_  
_Wonder what's wrong with me?_

_Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside_  
_Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without_  
_Lithium, stay in love with mmm_  
_I'm gonna let it go_

The song finished and everyone clapped. Jersi and Kaliegh curtsied and Jersi blushed when she saw Ashley smiled at her.

"Baby I have news for you." he said to her.

"Really? Well me too."

"You go first." They both stated.

"You go first hun." Jersi looked at her bff and then back at her boyfriend. "I'm pregnant." Ashley face glowed like the fourth of July. Andy on the other hand didnt take the news so well, Jake watched his eyes roll in the back of his head and fall backwards.

"I got him." Jake helped Andy up and tried to keep him steady. "Continue."

"So what's your news Ash?" Jersi asked.

"Um.. well... I'm really happy for us!" Ash faked himself outta it. Jersi didnt notice it and jumped into his arms. He hugged his arms around his girlfriend. He looked up at Jinxx. He just shook his head in disappointment at him. A couple hours passed and while Jersi was taking a nap and CC was helping Andy comeback to reality, Jinxx was outside dealing with Ashley.

"What did you expect me to say Jinxx after she gave me that news! 'Hey babe, yeah I'm, glad your having my baby but my ex girlfriend is coming over to visit and oh by they way, Kaliegh was the one who stucked you in the head awhile back.' BECAUSE THATS EXACTLY WHAT I WANT TO SAY TO HER!"

"Ashley, I know how you feel about her. You're madly inlove with Jersi, like a love that I've never seen before. You guys are an inspiration to young kids out there about love. People say Sammi and I are but I think you and Jersi are. I know it's gonna be hard enough with ur ex coming over but you NEED to tell her about Kaliegh." Ashley couldnt think with all this news hitting him like a ton of bricks. He needed to relax. He decided to head up and lay down for awhile. Kickin his cowboy boots of, he crawled into bed next to Jersi. She fluttered her eyes open and saw him.

"Sorry if I woke you baby." he apologized. She smiled.

"It's alright," she scooted over to make him room. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure hun." Ash pulled her close and listened to what she had to say. Jersi began to sing softly.

_"Let Me Cater To You_  
_Cause Baby This Is Your Day_  
_Do Anything For My Man_  
_Baby You Blow Me Away_  
_I Got Your Slippers, Your Dinner, Your Dessert, And So Much More_  
_Anything You Want Just Let Me Cater To You_  
_Inspire Me From The Heart,_  
_Can't Nothing Tear Us Apart_  
_You're All I Want In A Man;_  
_I Put My Life In Your Hands_  
_I Got Your Slippers, Your Dinner, Your Dessert, And So Much More_  
_Anything You Want, I Want To Cater To You."_

Ashley smiled at her. He placed his hand on her stomach.

"I love you Jersi Gates."

"I love you too, Ashley Purdy." They kissed each other and fell asleep.


	10. JERSI!

Ashley was sitting at the island bar; drinking coffee and reading the new issue of Kerrang Magazine. He had no idea how he was going to handle this. How was he suppose to tell Jersi that his ex was coming over to visit for GOD KNOWS WHAT REASON; and that her so called "bff" Kaliegh was the one that bashed her in the head? The bassist was definatly over tired and stressed out. He set the coffee cup down along with the magazine and he rubbed his eyes. He decided to call Grandma Purdy to get some advice on how to settle this issue. Upstairs, Jersi tried to get out of bed but couldnt. Her stomach was getting in her way. She sighed and thought about it. Jersi grabbed the drapes and pulled her selfup enough to move her body and stand up on the floor. She decided to get dress, realizing that she could not fit in her normal clothes now that Jersi had to think of something. She stayed in her HELLO KITTY pajamas and changed into one of Ashley's LA Guns shirts. The band tee fit nicely around her 5 month baby belly and gave enough room to breathe. She did her hair and decided to dye her bangs blue. Downstairs, just as Ashley got off the phone; Andy, Jake, CC and Jinxx walked through the door. Ashley didnt even try to look at them, his eyes just rested his forhead on the Kerrang magazine.

"OOH ASH! You have the new Kerrang! Gimme!" Jake pulled Ashley's head up by his black hair, pulled the magazine out ad let go of Ash's head, causin his friend to crack his head off the counter.

"Oowwwwwwwwwwwwww..." Ashley slapped Jake's shoulder.

"Do it like this." CC lifted Ashley's head, slid the white bread under him and placed Ashley's head on the bread. "It's soft and when he gets hungry he doesnt have to leave to get a snack!" Andy slapped both of his friends.

"Dang Andy, we're only joking."

"Jake, cant you see something's up?" Andy turned his attention to Ashley. "What's up Ash. I havent see you this down since, well never." Ashley lifted his head up and looked at his friends sat down.

"Maya is coming over for what reason? I have no fuckin clue,"

"Wait... Maya is your...ex? Right?"

"Yup. Andy, I have no clue why she wants to come over and I still have to tell Jersi about that psychotic bit -KALIEGH!" Ashley caught himself when Kaliegh walked through the door.

"Um hey Ash, boys." Kaliegh noticed them before she sat down in the living room. Ashley sighed.

"I'll be back guys. I gotta go get dressed." the bassist left and headed into the laundry room to change. Andy and the rest of the boys watched Ashley run back and forth, from the laundry room, to the bathroom, to the living room, and back again, making sure everything was cleaned up and ready to go.

"Um Ash..." Jinxx stopped his friend.

"What?"

"Open your mouth and breathe. Jake smell his breath."

"WHAT? WHY ME?"

"Because, we like to torture you; now do it." Jake sighed and walked over to his tall friend. Ashley opened his mouth and breathed out while Jake smelt his breath and quickly covered his nose.

"DUDE! DID YOU BRUSH TODAY!"

"...No! I havent had time!" Jake looked at Andy, and Andy knew what Jake wanted. Andy walked into the downstairs bathroom, grabbed Ashley's toothbrush, quickly ranit under cold water, put some toothpaste on it; walked back out to the kitchen and stood infront of Ash.

"Open." the tall bassist sighed and opened his mouth. The 6'3 lead singer held his friend's jaw, stuck the toothbrush in and began to scrub. "Spit." Ashley did so and Andy continued to scrub. Before they could end Ashley's nightmare, it had became worse when Maya let herself in.

"Sorry I didnt mean to walk in Ashley; it was just that... what are you five doing?"

"Umm...mofin." the mouth filled bass player tried to speak. Maya chuckled.

"You two havent changed at all." Maya sat her things down while Ashley rinsed out his mouth. He introduced Maya to CC and to Kaliegh. The ex girlfriend was quite confused.

"Is Kaliegh you're girlfriend?" Kaliegh bursted out laughing.

" I WISH! Nah actually my bff is dating him... speaking of which... we're is she?"

"I think she's upstairs..." but before Ashley called Jersi down; the whole house started to shake. Everyone began to freak out.

"EARTHQUAKE! GET UNDER THE DOORWAY!" Jinxx directed quickly. Kaliegh and Maya were enclosed by the boys leaning over them, sheilding them. Ashley ran upstairs.

"ASHLEY!...OVER HERE!"

"JERSI!"

"ASHLEY!" she screamed in terror. Ashley couldnt find her.

"JERSI! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"I'M OVER HERE!" He ran into his master bedroom, it was a huge room, he couldnt see where she was. A tree busted through the french windows, laying on the bed and and everything was knocked over like a mini tornado had passed through.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!"

"ASHLEY!" He moved everything and looked everywhere.

"JERSI!..." Ashley gasped suddenly and sighed as he was relieved to find her under the closet doorway that was by the bed. He was glad that she moved before that tree got to her and the baby. Quickly makin his way to her, he helped her terrified body up and carried her down the stairs where everyone else was. The earthquake had stopped and they remained there for the aftershock. Once the aftershock had occuried; everyone desperced. "Jersi! Are you okay? What about the baby? Is it okay? Did you get hurt?"

"Ash... I'm fine.. and so isnt the baby. Okay?" She kissed him on the lips and hugged him. Jersi said hi to Kaliegh and the boys. "Ummm. whose dis'?" Jersi questioned pointing to Maya.

"This is Maya; she's my ex girlfriend."

"Ex... girlfriend! What's she doing here?" she wondered in an upset tone glaring at him.

"I'm only here to visit. The names Maya Rite. You are..."

"The last time I saw something like you my dog wouldn't even sniff at it." All the guys 'ooed' at the snapshot. Maya tried to shrug it off.

"Ashley; you hit that?"

"This?" Jersi pointed to her self. "This has already been hit. FIVE HAPPY MONTHS AGO! And every single month after..." Maya raised her hand to smack the crap outta her. "You cant hit me; Im pregnant."

"You're face isnt pregnant." CC and Andy gently pushed the girls apart seperating them.

"Jersi baby..." Ashley began to talk speak to her. " Please be more nice to her..."

"I'll make this easy for you Ashley Purdy; when you get rid of that trash; out of OUR home."

"She's my friend still my friend Jersi."

"I dont give a shit. Get her out."

"SHE'S STAYING! JERSI IM GETTING SICK AND TIRED OF THIS CONSTANT JEALOUSY! KNOCK IT OFF!"

"I AM NOT JEALOUS! AND UNTIL YOUR ASS REALIZES IT, IM STAYING WITH SAMMI!" Jersi began to head for the door." And just so you know, "Jealously is nothing more than a fear of abandonment."

Jersi walked out of the house and went to spend the night with Jinxx's girlfriend, Sammi Doll. Jinxx pulled out a popsicle from the fridge and looked at Ash.

"Ash man... I live around girls 24/7 and you DID NOT handle that well." Ashley sighed and rubbed his hands through his hair. What was he going to do?


	11. Jake To the Rescue

It was a sunny day in Arizona and the boys were on there way to a concert. There tour was starting up again and it was starting in Flagstaff, Arizona. They stopped for sushi and continued on. Arriving at the venue, all five could hear the fans screaming for them. The crew waited ten minutes before they decided to step out. Fans of all ages ran up to them. Andy looked at the crowd; it was weird, there wasnt as many as there was last time they were in Flagstaff. He heard a distance screams, looked up and noticed the rest, if not most of the fans around another band. 'They must be opening for us, I guess.' the blue eyed 19 year old thought. The band signed some autographs, pics and videos with some of the fans before they decided to get some of their luggage and bring it in to the club. While Jake and CC started to apply their war paint, Jinxx wandered the halls. Before he could go any further, he heard 'Raining Blood' by Slayer being preformed. He looked through a curtain and realized it was the band that Andy had pointed out to him earlier. He looked close as the guitarists were headbanging to the beat of the drums, when one of the guitarist flipped their hair back, so they could see, Jinxx couldnt believe his eyes. Silently and quickly, he made his way back to the crew. He almost kicked the door in, causing Andy to jump, screwing up his war paint.

"JINXX!"

"Sorry man! But holy shit! Guys! You have to see who that band is opening up for us! Their doing a cover of Raining Blood by...and you just gotta...follow me!" He said all hyper. All the boys beside Ashley followed. Returning back to the curtain, Andy, Jake, Jinxx, and CC poked their heads and watched the band continue the song. They couldnt believe who one of the guitarists were!

"JERSI!" They all gasped in shock.

"Damn... for being almost six months into her pregnancy, she looks only like she has a tiny baby bump." commented CC. "And I didnt know she was in a band, let alone shred on a guitar."

"I didnt know either. Maybe she's a replacement guitarist." replied Jake.

"Guys... you do realize what we have to do, right?" Andy asked looking at his three friends above him. They nodded and vamoosed out of sight. It was around 7:30pm and the band before BlackVeilBrides was on stage preforming one of their original songs. Finishing up the last touches on their bodies and hair, all the guys smiled at Ashley. The gum chewing bass player looked at them and arched an eyebrow.

"You guys seriously need to be put on riddlin. Starting to freak me out." he said fixing the goggles on his head. The depressed musician grabbed his PurdyPorn bass and walked out the door with the rest of the band behind him. The brides stood behind the curtain listening to the front band.

"Hey Ash-man, look out to the other band and tell me if you know the one guitarist in the purple shirt." Ashley looked at Jinxx funny, but looked out the curtain anyways. He couldnt believe his eyes. It was his girlfriend, and setting the stage on fire with her moves and guitar playing. He watched her walk to the the stage and whip her hair around, walked to the right side, whipped her hair and the center with the male singer and whipped her hair again. Ashley started to feel something in his stomach, he didnt know what this feeling was. His stomach started to churn horrifically when he saw Jersi starting to backband between the singer's legs, shredding on her zebraprint guitar, pulling at the whammy bar, the guitar calls echoing throughout the club, finally collapsing on her back, playing the end of her solo. The black haired man pulled her up on her feet and they met face to face as she continued to play, lips almost touching. This made Ashley run back to the green room and stick his head in the toilet, vomitting violently. His band mates followed him and helped him get cleaned up and re-apply his war paint.

"How could she do that to me! Get THAT clost to that lead singer!"

"Calm Ash, maybe it was apart of the act; I bet she didnt even enjoy it." CC tried to reassure him as he pulled Ashley's hair back and helped him stand up straight.

"Yeah right, she just wants to torture me, that's what."

"Ash,"

"What Jake?"

"Maybe it would be best if you didn't play tonight. You're in no mood to preform."

"I'm going to play, rather you guys like it or not. I'm here to the bridesmaids and groomsmen; alright? Let's go...it's our time to shine." They all arrived back to the stage and the bands switched out as the crew put up the classic black sheet up to cover the Brides. Ashley and Jersi bumped into each other; Ashley looked back at her, but she didn't return the favor. He shrugged it off and stood in his spot, ready to give the fans what they paid for. The show ended and it was time for the after show signing. Only a half an hour in, Jake started to get this weird feeling. It was one of the oddest feeling's he ever had. He told Andy that he would be right back, that he was heading outside. Jake excused himself from the fans and walked outside of the venue doors. He looked around slowly, his ears picked up a sound. Standing completly still, he heard the sound again. He began to walk in the direction of the sound, it getting clearer and clearer. The sound he heard was the sound of a muffled scream. He turned around a corner and looked down the alley way. He made out the image of someone choking someone else.

"HEY! LET GO!" Jake boasted loudly, running down the alley. He tackled the offender to the ground and started to punch the crap outta the masked man. Standing up, he punted the guy right in the ribs and sent him whimpering away; his tail between his legs. Jake stood triumphantly and the turned his attention to the person who was attacked. He removed the garbage to reveal a bloody, beaten Jersi. "Jersigirl, you okay?" he asked using his nickname he gave her. Jake sat down next to Jersi, taking her into his arms, cleaning the blood from her forehead. They sat their against a cold brick wall, Jake was comforting her in her time of need and he didn't want to put her into shock by moving right away. He wasnt sure what to do. He grabbed his cell out of his pocket and quickly texted Ash; telling him to come to the alley way and fast. It wasnt long before Jake saw Ash rip around the corner, dust kicking up from behind him. He ran over to the two friends and grabbed Jersi out of Jake's arms, holding her tightly. "Careful with her Ash, she was choked out when I saved her."

"Fuck! I knew I should've stayed with her and apologized right away for what I did. I'm such an idiot!"

"Dude your not an idiot, you just make mistakes, fuck man we all do. It's life." Little did the friends know, the media was watching them the entire time, doing a live broadcasting of the incident. Ashley caught a glare of light from the corner of his eye, he turned his head half way and noticed the crew. His fingers reached for a trashlid, gripping it tightly, he stood up and bolted after the crew. They all began to run off.

"JAKE! GET JERSI UP AND INTO THE BVB TOUR BUS! NOW!" The tattooed man yelled as he chased the crew continuously. Jake nodded and helped Jersi up and onto the bus. He shouted for Jinxx, Andy and CC to get on. They all hopped on the bus and it wasnt long before Ashley got on as well. The bus had taken off to the next destination. This was one fucked up way to start the tour by all means.


	12. Forgiveness

Jersi woke to the sound of talking. She looked up and noticed all the guys talking over her.

"Hey look whose finally awake." Andy commented.

"Hey guys…"

"Oh baby your so weak. Take a rest. We'll take care of you." Ashley said cradling her face, gently laying her back down.

"If you say so Ash." It wasn't long before Jersi was back asleep and the guys silently sighed in relief. Her getting attacked and Ashley chasing the paparazzi was defiantly one way that they didn't want to start the tour, but it defiantly got them in and on magazines. The news was all over the alternative rock n roll universe. Ashley was afraid that they wouldn't be left alone; everyone and everything being in their business. The guys stopped at McDonalds and grabbed some food to eat. An hour passed and they were still on the road to St. Louis, Missouri; even after driving nonstop. Waking up, Jersi looked around, Ashley was the only one still awake while the others were sleeping in their bunks. She walked over to him and sat in front of him. "Hey gorgeous."

"Hey beautiful, how you feeling?"

"Better…thank you for taking care of me."

"Anything for the love of my life and the mother of my child." Jersi smiled up at him. "I'm so sorry for the way I've been acting lately. I should not be putting this much stress on you and the baby.

"It's fine Ashley. I understand…I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused too." Ashley pulled Jersi into his lap and he rested his chin on her head while she nuzzled herself into his chest. Jersi breathed in, taking in the AXE cologne that he was wearing. The couple stared out the window at the passing highway signs. Ashley thought about something.

"Babe, since we haven't been around together for awhile… how far along are you?" Jersi looked at him in his muddy brown eyes.

"Almost nine months…the doctors all say that it's a healthy baby."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a secret. Since you weren't with me, I decided not to know the gender of the baby." Ashley gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I love surprises… and I have a surprise for you."

"You do?" At this time, most of the guys were awake.

"Yes I do, I've told Jinxx, and he's the only other one in the band that knows." Jersi nodded her head, waiting for him to continue. "Your bff Kaliegh…she was the one who bashed you over the head with the lead pipe." She looked at him with a shocked expression.

"But-but Kal-"

"It was Kaliegh Jersi. I know it's hard to believe, but I got her to tell me. She accidently said it when I was confusing her because I had a hunch that she did it they way she came out of the bathroom smiling. I'm sorry, but I don't want her around you or the baby."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"Everytime I went to tell you, you either ran off to do something or you had to go to a appointment of some sort."

"I'm sorry I've been ignoring you love."

"This is all adorable and stuff but come on, we have a show to do." Jake teased getting out of the bus and grabbed some of the equipment to take in. Rocking the concert that night and dodging more of the paparazzi, the band was off once again after the signing. A couple of cities had passed and concerts played, they Black Veil Brides were in New York, New York at the Gramercy Theater. CC and Jersi were walking down the hall talking about drumming when Jersi stopped and held her stomach.

"Jersi, you okay?"

"CC… get Ashley! My water broke!"


	13. Welcoming and Shocks

Ashley was painting his nails chrome while Jinxx was practicing the violin, Jake was watching 'I Spit on Your Grave' and Andy was tweeting the fans; CC bursted through the door. Everyone looked at him like he was nuts. "Jersi is going into labor! We NEED to get to the hospital!" Ashley jumped out of his seat and ran out the door, his band mates right behind him. Skidding around the corner, the tattooed outlaw spotted his girlfriend leaning against the wall, holding her stomach.

"JERSI!" he ran over to her. "Let's get you to the hospital!"

"Ashie there's no time for that! The baby's coming now!" Jersi screamed in agony as another contraction came by. The rest of the band stopped dead in their tracks, covering their ears from Jersi's glass shattering primal scream.

"Well, let's at least get you back on the tour bus and make you comfortable. Guys!" Ashley called. The Brides slowly but efficiently got her back on the bus and made her a comfortable bed. While Jake helped her lay down and pulled her hair back, placing a wet washcloth on her forehead to cool her off, Ashley fed her ice chips. The lead guitarist looked at him strangely. "What? I saw it on a show!" Andy and the others ran around the club trying to find help.

"You're doing great Jersey Girl, the others went to find help." Jake tried to sooth her by talking softly. The boys soon returned with some staff members of the club.

"We got help!" JInxx yelled. One of the staff members was named B-Lee, she was one of the tuners, making sure no instrument was louder than the others. B-Lee and her sister Maria created a comfortable enviroment for Jersi, hoping it'll make her less stress about the birth.

"Okay, Jinxx, I need you to help her breathe and hold her hand, Andy you hold the other one. CC and Jake, I need you two to hold her knees apart so she can give birth easier and so she doesnt put them together.

"Ewwwww..." complained Jake. The boys did as told. B-Lee removed Jeri's underwear after Maria put a towel on her knees so the boys wouldnt get sick from the blood and the placenta.

"You're almost ready to push Jersi; you're 8 centimeters dialated." Jersi breathed calmly, waiting to be fully dialated. Another contraction came along and she squeezed Jinxx and Andy's hard. The men screamed out in pain. When Jinxx escaped her shark like grip and he looked at his hand.

"MY GUITAR PLAYING HAND!" he sobbed.

"Alright Jersi, you are fully dialated. Jinxx hold her hand."

"OH HELL NO!"

"JINXX!"

"Fine..." he held her hand once again. Both of the sisters told her that she could begin to push. The Arizona native had taken a deep breath and began to push.

"You are doing great baby. Keep strong." Ashley encouraged her.

"I see the head Jersi! Keep pushing!" Maria said. The tall girl pushed again, sweat escaping her head, dripping down her head and neck.

"Come one Jersey Girl! PUSH!" Jake yelled.

"ASHLEY I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! I HATE YOU FOR FUCKING DOING THIS TO ME!" Andy and Ashley looked at one another.

"Isnt it great being threatened by my girlfriend?" the tattooed man asked sarcastically.

"She's deadly now but she'll love you later man." Letting out one last primal scream and a huge push, everyone could hear the sound of a baby crying. Tears escaped Ashley's face, dropping onto the floor.

"It's a boy!" The new mother smiled, closing her eyes from tiredness, wanting to get some rest. Ash cut the cord and Maria went to go clean off the newest member of the Black Veil Brides. Everyone congradulated Ashley and Jersi for becoming new parents. The crew left for the time being so the new mommy and daddy could be alone. Jersi woke up and looked up at Ashley.

"We did it, huh baby?" Ash lightly kissed Jersi's forehead

"We sure did babe. We created a beautiful baby boy. What should we name him?" Jersi thought about it.

" We didnt have time to choose did we? Especially with you being on tour. How about Liam Michael Purdy?

"Or how about Christian Synyster Purdy?" she looked at him.

"Synyster? Really Ashley? Named after my brother?" He looked at her with an electric shock on his face.

"Synyster Gates... is your brother? You're shitting me."

"No." Andy heard a scream come from the room. He simply shrugged off the thought. "You never realized it? The last names."

"Now that you mention it...it does make sense. JAKE AND JINXX ARE GOING TO FREAK!" Jersi rolled her eyes. 'Of course.' she thought. Maria walked back in with the baby, all wrapped up in a soft blue baby blanket. She handed him off to Jersi and left. Jersi cuddled the baby in her arms.

"Hello, Liam Christian Synyster Purdy. Welcome to the new world." she lightly chuckled. "Ash...he has your hair color, nose and jawline."

"He has your eyes and ears Jersi."

"He'll be a chick magnet like his father."

"And he'll have the intellengence of his mother." The boys soon returned with some gifts.

"You guys didnt have to get us anything."

"It's the least we could do." Christian commented.

"So what's the little rockstar's name?" Andy wondered.

"Liam Christian Synyster Purdy."

"Both Ashley and I decided that we would give him the name Christian from CC, Synyster from my brother, Purdy from Ashley's last name and we agreed on Liam over the name Gabriel." CC was becoming emotional.

" You guys make me feel so special." Ashley and Jersi gave him a hug.

"Wait. Jersi. Your brother is Syn Gates. THE SYNYSTER GATES!" Jake asked excitedly.

"Yes."

"I cant breathe." the lead guitarist said, leaning against the tour bus wall.

"Ash, man, you dont have to play tonight if you dont want to. We understand if you wanna stay with Jersi and little Liam for the night. Im sure the fans would completely understand as well." Jinxx said to the bassist.

"Yeah, I think I'll stay behind. I'll tweet about Liam and stuff later on.

"Alright, see you guys later on." said Andy. The boys said goodbye to the new family and headed off to the club. Ashley helped his girlfriend off of the floor and he decided to take her to the hospital just to make sure her and Liam were in healthy conditions. A few hours passed and the outlaw family returned "home" and they picked up a few things from Babys R US store. After feeding Liam a bottle and burping him, Ashley and Jersi layed him down in the middle of both of them on Ashley's bunk since they have no room for a crib yet.

"Life's perfect huh?" Jersi asked Ashley. He replied but not as sure as to what he was saying.

"Yeah...perfect." they fell asleep and before they knew it, the tour bus was on the move once again.


	14. Germany!

Only a few months passed since baby Liam was born into the world of rock and roll. Jersi was sitting in the living room, watching TV while rocking Liam in his Winnie the Pooh swing. The mother and son were watching Mickey Mouse Playhouse. They were waiting on Ashley to get home from shooting "The Legacy" music video; Jersi soon heard the doorbell ring.  
"Coming!" she got up and answered the door. Signing her name on a package, she thanked the delivery guy and shut the door. "God damn! What a huge box!" Jersi complained as she pushed the box into the kitchen. She figured it was just a box of fan stuff that Brock, Andy's dad, sent him. Keeping herself busy, Jersi's mind came back to a single thought. If Ashley was out of town – what would happen if Kaliegh shown up at their doorstep and he wasn't there to protect her? Jersi heard a car door slam and she figured it was her man. Picking up Liam, she walked out to the mudroom and met her loving boyfriend.  
"There's my boy," the black haired said kissing Liam's head. "and my beautiful girlfriend." He made the comment as he kissed her on the lips. "How was your day love?"  
"Good. How did the video shoot go?"  
"GREAT! We only have a few more editing details to do and then it will be finished."  
"Sweet! Oh, Ash, a package came for you today. It's in the kitchen." The couple went into the kitchen and Jersi put Liam in his Baby Bopper and she started dinner while Ash opened the box with a jack knife. What was in the box, neither Ashley nor Jersi wanted.  
"What the hell is wrong with Kaleigh!" he questioned as he pulled bits and pieces out of the 'Ashley Purdy' shrine. "She's a little fucked up!"  
"I know!" Ashley put every disturbing thing back in the box, carried it outside to the dumpster and threw it out.  
"Babe, you seriously need to reconsider your friend choices." He mentioned to her as he walked back into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her waist, rocking back and forth while the aroma of spicy chili filled the room.  
"Yeah, Kaliegh wasn't this psychotic since….well, since she met Ashton Kutcher." Jersi made Ashley laugh at her comment while he helped himself to some dinner and while Jersi made a bottle and warmed it up for Liam.  
"I could've fed him Jersi."  
"It's alright Ash. My momma always said "Feed the baby and the working man first Jersi, then you eat second." She replied as she picked up the baby and held the bottle while he began to drink.  
"You know Jersi, I've never met your parents."  
"Well you've been just so busy, I didn't want to bother you with it."  
"Speaking of being busy…." Ashley started to make the comment. He was a little bit nervous to see how Jersi was going to react to his news.  
"Well…continue Ash."  
"Black Veil Brides…are going to Germany." The new mommy looked at him with a dumbstruck look.  
"Germany?"  
"Yeah baby. BVB is heading to Germany on the start of our new tour! Aren't you excited? We're going to set the world on fire! No pun intended!" Jersi was confused, she didn't know exactly how to react to the fact that her boyfriend, the father of her child, was leaving once again; and for this time, who knows how long! "Jersi? Babe, something wrong? What's up?" Ash asked her, walking up and looking down at her. He could easily tell she wasn't happy at the idea and he knew why.  
"I'm thrilled that you and all of the guys are living the dream, the one you all wanted; but…never mind. I'm going to go change Liam and lay him down for bed." She grabbed Liam and walked away before Ashley could speak. He grabbed his Blackberry and called Andy. Since the two were on the same page again, they could talk about anything. Liam was being fussy but Jersi was going to try this old remedy that her mom used on her when she was little. Jersi had Liam laying on his tummy on her forearm, rocking her back and forth, humming 'Hush Little Baby'.  
"Thanks Andy."  
"No problem man. Remember, to satisfy your must compromise."  
"Ha-ha, thanks again dude. See you soon." Ash chuckled to himself as he grabbed his guitar and walked upstairs. "Hey baby."  
"Hey. Liam's being a little fussy, so I'm trying this old technique my mom used on me."  
"Oh, may I help?" Jersi lit up like a night light.  
"Of course Ash! He's your baby too." Ashley sat down and started to strum his acoustic guitar and began to sing. It was only a matter of time before Liam was finally sound asleep.  
"We did it."  
"As a parent tag team too." Laughed Jersi.  
"Well, lets head to our room before he wakes again." He offered his hand, Jersi smiled and had taken into her own. Heading into their room, Ash all of the sudden stopped in his tracks.  
"Ashley?"  
"Sorry, just thinking."  
"Um…okay." Jersi shrugged off the thought as she opened her dresser drawer to change into her night clothes. She felt a pair of hands on her hips and warm breathing down her neck and back.  
"Ashley…"  
"Hmm?"  
"What do you think your doing?" she asked, trying to look over her shoulder at him.  
"Just showing my appreciation for you." He replied, his lips lightly grazing her skin, nipping her here and there. Ashley could feel her starting to melt in the palm of his hand.  
"Ashie…" Jersi whimpered, trying to stay as focused as possible.  
"Hmm?"  
"We-we have to talk about you going to Germany here in a few days."  
"Mmmkay." Jersi got out of his lust grip and the two sat down on his bed. "You know Im in full support for you and the boys…but its just hard for me to get adjusted that your leaving so suddenly after we just had Liam not only but a few months ago."  
"I know baby, but when I'm home after tour, I promise I'll pull my weight around here." "But…" Ashley put his finger on her lips.  
"Nothing will break us apart, I promise you that."


End file.
